megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ronaldo Kuriki
|cell=Silver |animedemon=Hagen |japaneseva = }} Ronaldo Kuriki is a character from Devil Survivor 2. He is a former detective situated in Nagoya who oppose JP's and its leader, Yamato Hotsuin. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2: Break Record: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Support Character *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (Manga) '' Design Ronaldo is tall man with slightly straight black hair, brown eyes, and slightly dark complexion. he wears purple light brown fur leather zipped up jacket, dark green jeans, and tan shoes. Personality Ronaldo is a firm believer of justice. He rarely ever budges on matters of protecting the weak, being very stubborn to the point of being arguably pig headed in situations that require his leadership. He is also quite hot-headed, preferring to let action speak rather than words. Ronaldo believes everyone should be treated equally, that no one deserves to derseves to suffer due to lack of basic nessecities, no matter their skills or contribution to society. His goal is to use Polaris to force all humans to contribute to society and treat everyone equally. Even though he acknowleges the effectiveness of Yamato's Darwinism views, especially in dealing with the current crisis, he can't ignore those suffering in front of him and he refuse to accept such views as a societal norm. After he fights the protagonist, Ronaldo develops a respect especially because he believes the protagonist is also a practitioner of justice but is fighting "on the wrong side". He is also seen to have developed a high level of trust with the protagonist, willing to take him on his investigations even though the two can be considered to be on opposing factions. Despite the hatred between the two, Ronaldo ironically shares similar traits to Yamato. In fact, Ronaldo's Fate System events reveal that he was close to adopting Yamato's way of ignoring those who are suffering or eliminating them if they are to get in his way, realizing that without doing so, he will never achieve his goals. Profile Devil Survivor 2 A detective living in Nagoya. Events in his past have led him to see Yamato as an enemy and to protest against JP's. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet It is revealed that Ronaldo is behind the hijack of the Nagoya headquarters. He appears with rioters looting the place, having already ransacked the place. When he is defeated, Phecda appears. He insists on assisting the party, despite being enemies, and is allowed to go free after the battle, as a gesture of gratitude for his cooperation. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes After Megrez's defeat, Ronaldo contacts the protagonist and asks that they meet. He shows the protagonist several photos which he managed to acquire the previous day - these photos are of the ruined Fukuoka, and over time the ruins have disappeared into a black scar-like space. Ronaldo asks the protagonist to help him find out more information of the black scar, and helps to spread the news to the rest of the party. 6th Day Friday's Partings Early in the day, Ronaldo finds the protagonist and takes him to a location under the Diet Building, housing a magic circle used by the Hotsuin family. Said magic circle would later be used to summon the Dragon Stream in order to defeat Mizar. At around 21:00, the protagonist also receives a death clip, depicting Makoto's death at the hands of Ronaldo. As the party arrives on-scene, they find Ronaldo leading a group of rioters against JP's crew, with Makoto attempting to buy them time to escape. The player has the choice of supporting either side, or defeating both factions. Siding with Ronaldo, or taking too long to attend the event, will have the death clip play out accordingly. Immediately defeating Ronaldo will also cause his fellow rioters to disperse and leave the battlefield. As the protagonist's party argues over Yamato's plan to use Polaris to create a merit system, Ronaldo shows up and brings up his own proposition - a world of equality, a direct opposite of Yamato's desired world. Daichi also brings up a third alternative - a world achieved without the need for infighting. After the meeting, the player has the choice to side with either Ronaldo, Yamato, or Daichi. Siding with Ronaldo locks the player onto his route. 7th Day A Saturday Towards Coexistence If the player chose to side with Ronaldo, the members joining them are Airi, Joe, and Otome. If the player did not side with Ronaldo, Ronaldo is fought alongside Joe to determine whose view is strongest. Ronaldo also brings along some of his rioters to fight with him, but they immediately disperse once him and Joe are defeated. If the player has sided with Yamato, the player will fight Ronaldo at Ebisu Bridge. After the battle, the protagonist and his allies attempt to coax him to join forces with them, but ultimately fail. Ronaldo makes his last stand and charges at Yamato. Yamato retaliates, and the force from his retaliatory attack sends Ronaldo flying off the bridge and to his death in the canal below. If the player has sided with Daichi, Ronaldo is fought alongside Joe in Shiba Park. After his defeat, if the player has a Fate of Rank 4 or higher with Ronaldo, he can successfully convince Ronaldo to join his cause. Later on Ronaldo also helps with persuading Yamato to join the protagonist. If Yamato is recruited before Ronaldo, the Protagonist and Yamato will make him realize that his way won't bring the peace he wish for. Realizing his mistake, Ronaldo decides not get in their way again and will stay on the side line, not joining the party. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Triumphant ending, Ronaldo has regained his detective position and is in such a high rank that he commands policemen with numbers reaching thirty or more easily. This is shown when Ronaldo approaches two suspicious individuals on a road. After presenting his badge, they run and he calls for the men behind him and gives chase with multiple cars and policemen assisting him. If the player has sided with Al Saiduq, the player will fight Ronaldo in Shiba Park during the Last Day. Despite the Protagonist being successful in coaxing Ronaldo afterwards, he states that he cannot go against his way of life and pounces on top of Al Saiduq. Similar to the Yamato Route, he is thrown back by a blast from Saiduq and smoulders on the cement. On his route, after Polaris' defeat, a world of equality is created according to Ronaldo's ideals. Polaris still wonders how the party, despite their good will, are unable to change the world without its assistance. Ronaldo tells Polaris that humans are capable of making mistakes, but they can also better themselves from them. Polaris adds one more condition before it changes the world - that the ability to summon demons, granted by Alcor, be removed. In the new world, JP's and the SDF cooperate to help the needy, with both sides making compromises for the greater good. :Polaris' power reformed man's consciousness and a new world order dawned. :Considerateness reigned supreme and men dedicated their lives to each other. :It was a true utopia, the sort men had dreamed for ages. :Can man maintain is prosperity without a competitive spirit and a drive to excel? :All that's certain is that the future is in the hands of Ronaldo Kuriki and his friends. After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :...Error. :Unable to access. The player receives the Egalitarian title for reaching this ending. Devil Survivor 2 The Animation History Two years before the starts of the story, Ronaldo, like Makoto, is recruited by JP's for his achievement as police detective. Out of habit due to his previous profession, he investigated JP's and indulged too deep that he found Hotsuin family's secret as well as Yamato's goal to create a world based of merit system. Refusing to obey to Yamato's way, Yamato attempted to kill him since he has become useless, but Ronaldo was somehow able to escape and went into hiding as he gathered informations about JP's to stop Yamato's goal once the time has come. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Ronaldo's seen inside a old storage building in Nagoya, mumbling that JP's finally making its move. He also says that he won't let Yamato do as he please and he'll set his plan in motion. After Merak was defeated, he killed Merak with his demon, Hagen, before it attacked Hibiki, saving the latter. At the same time, the JP's branch in Nagoya was forcefully seized and the one behind it is Ronaldo, who is a former JP's member. He introduces himself to Hibiki as one who resents JP's and says that Yamato is dangerous. He asks Hibiki to come with him, which the latter agreed. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquet Ronaldo escorts Hibiki around JP's Nagoya branch as he reveals to him and Otome that he used to be a detective that scouted by JP's. However, once he knew Hotsuin family's secret and Yamato's goal, Ronaldo refused to follow Yamato's way and almost killed, but able to went into hiding for two years. He reveals his plan to defeat the next Septentrione that will appear in Nagoya without sacrificing anyone as all of them are equal, making Hibiki thinks that he is egalitarian and wonders does his plan really possible. He then takes Hibiki to their temporary command room and explains his plan to fight against Septentrione that would appear today in Nagoya without sacrificing anyone. Airi and Jungo attacks three insurgents once they have entered the base, but is then stopped by Ronaldo and Joe, who complimented their demons' power and tells the other members to retreat. He tried to convince them to think through their reasons to follow JP's and what is the right thing to do, but Airi refuses to listen and attacks Hagen. They are stopped by Phecda's arrival and he orders the other members except the ones he had selected to evacuate from the base and asks for Airi's and Jungo's cooperation to defeat the Septentrione. The four of them attacks Phecda to no avail as their attacks won't work on it. Phecda unleashes its own attack and defeats their demons immediately and shut off the base's power. Ronaldo realizes that one more attack would destroy Nagoya. Hibiki, Io, and Otome arrives to help and seems to be winning, but Phecda split into two and defeats Suzaku, Kikuri-Hime, and Sarasvati with its beam. He could only watch as Hibiki was about to be killed until Yamato arrives and defeats Phecda by overwriting Cerberus' abilities, shocking Ronaldo who wonders was it because of the Hotsuin family's bloodline, which Yamato retorts that it's his own power. Fumi and the other JP's members have taken back the base while Ronaldo and his resistance members have their hands full on dealing with the Septentrione. Ronaldo then asks how they got to Nagoya even though the transport terminal is still under repair, to which Fumi replies that Yamato provides the remaining magical supply all by himself, making Ronaldo comments that he is a monster. He then reveals Yamato's plan to rule over the world once he passed the Judgment Day and declares he won't let the weak to be stamped out by his merit-based world, ordering the insurgents to surround him. Alcor appears in the midst of sqirmish, making himself known that he knows something what they don't. Ronaldo tries to convince Hibiki that going back to JP's would only make himself being used by them, but Alcor tells him to be quiet since Hibiki is the one who decides. Ronaldo attempts to make Alcor tells him everything he knows, but Bifrons appears and surrounds him with his flame, preventing him from moving. He orders his comrades to take Alcor into custody, but they are also easily defeated by Bifrons. Yamato then entrusted the task on taking command of the operation in Nagoya to fight against Megrez to him, since and his group are responsible for the decreasing of firepower. Knowing that Nagoya would be destroyed if he doesn't obey, Ronaldo reluctantly cooperate with JP's. 4th Wednesday's Changes Ronaldo, along with his resistance members, follows JP's health examination, and had thoroughly checked the medicine and equipment ahead of time. According to him, despite the times they are in, they cannot have their bodies falling ill. When the operation starts, he is in charge of leading the operation against Megrez in Nagoya with his resistance team, Joe, Otome, Airi and Jungo. Ronaldo is seen in Hibiki's flashback, giving him a flash drive filled with information about JP's and the Hotsuin family and asking him to choose what's right. Alongside the rest of the Nagoya team, Ronaldo tries to stop Megrez before it can reach the tower. His death clip appears along with Joe and Otome, but even after being warned by Hibiki to escape, he continues to attack and tells the others to escape if things start to look bad, believing that they can also change their own fate after seeing Hibiki change his own. Alongside Yamato and Hibiki, Ronaldo uses Hagun to destroy Megrez's core and manages to defeat it. However, their target creates a massive explosion similar to the one in their death clip and does not reply to his call from Hibiki. Their bodies are nowhere to be found, which heavily implies that the trio have died from the attack. They also do not appear in the credits, which enforces this implication. Fate System At Fate 1 he gains resistance to Fire, at Fate 3 he unlocks Deity Inti (Lv. 45), and at Fate 5 Kishin Ometeotl (Lv. 75). Ronaldo's Fate route would focus on his view of justice and hostility towards Yamato. Throughout Ronaldo's Fate route, the player runs into Ronaldo before or after executing his plans with the Nagoya rioters. As the rioters fight JP's, they express their concerns over the increasing difficulty in opposing JP's, but Ronaldo continues to push on, becoming increasingly obsessed with defeating Yamato. Even Joe calls Ronaldo out on his behavior, stating that his face "isn't one that wants to help people". At the climax of this route, Ronaldo plans to attack JP's alone, but is interrupted when he discovers demons attacking helpless JP's personnel. With help from the protagonist, Ronaldo recalls that he began fighting for justice in order to help the weak, and heads into the fray to save the attacked personnel. Ronaldo's Fate route also focuses on his investigation on JP's that his superior had left. Stats Somewhat similarly to Tadashi Nikaido from Devil Survivor, Ronaldo possesses great Strength and Vitality growth at the cost of Magic and Agility. However, his Magic growth is greater than his Agility growth, making him slightly balanced in damage and healing capabilities, but also the slowest playable character. These traits allow him to fit the role of a physical tank; he is able to withstand many types of attacks, strike back with powerful physical blows, and either revive or heal demons and teammates after a skirmish. ''Day 7'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Man of Fury'', as an Enemy While he does not act until you approach him, Ronaldo will quickly prove his strength as a Demon Tamer once he actually initiates a battle. His Baphomet lets him engage teams from a distance, making his lack of Agility irrelevant to him, while his Suparna makes up for Baphomet's move penalty. Mow Down coming from his high Strength and boosted by Marksman makes for a consistent source of high Physical damage, and he can also heal himself via Media or Drain. It is best to leave him until all the rioters have been defeated so that all teams can focus on taking him down. ''Ronaldo Rises'', as an Ally/Enemy ''Dream's End'', as an Enemy Daichi's Route Anguished One's Route Be sure to crack Endure+ off him as he's the only source of that Auto Skill. His Deathbound is particularly lethal since he has high Strength and Vitality while also supplementing it with Pierce and Dual Shadow, and even if you do reflect his Deathbound, his Phys Repel renders him impervious to it (as well as any other Physical attack). Use strong magic to take him down, particularly Holy Dance since it can hit past his Endure+. ''Last Stand'', as an Enemy ''Shadow Ronaldo'', as an Enemy Shadow Ronaldo appears as a leader of a team containing Shadow Joe and Shadow Airi. Gallery Trivia *Joe's nickname for Ronaldo, "Clicky", is a play on Ronaldo's last name "Kuriki". Since the japanese pronunciation of Clicky would be Kurikki (Kuri = Cly and kki = cky). *Ronaldo's Fate route unlocks two Latin American gods, in reference to his half-Brazilian nationality. *If the player fails to save Jungo on Tuesday, Ronaldo will aid the player in missions that requires players to choose between three groups such as Delta Battle and Barrier Failure. *He is the only main demon tamer in the series who is not joining JP's. *He has no tolerance for alcohol. In one of his event, Joe gave him some chocolate that contains alcohol, and Ronaldo immediately passed out after eating it. *In the anime, he was a detective who was scouted by JP's for his potential, but became an ex-member of JP's after knowing Yamato's goal, while in the game, he was simply a detective who is investigating JP's and has no knowledge about Septentriones and such. Later Ronaldo dies in the 4th Day Wednesday's Change in the anime, while in the game, he dies in 7th Day A Saturday Towards Hierarchy if the player chooses Yamato's side or on the Last Day Sunday's Fruition if the player chooses the Anguished One's side. *In the anime, the file he gives to Hibiki about the Septentriones is written in Brazillian Portuguese, implying he is half-Brazilian. *His favorite food is borscht. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Characters Category:Human Race Category:Allies